The Snake
* The Truth Japeth is the Snake's true name. The "Snake" is revealed to be the twin of Rhian, borne to Evelyn Sader and King Arthur through means of black sorcery. Japeth supports his brother Rhian to become king at first because he and his brother made a deal: Rhian would become king and, in return, he would bring back Japeth's one true love from the dead. It is assumed by both the reader and Rhian that this true love is their mother, Evelyn Sader, but later revealed that it is Aric, Rhian's most hated enemy. When Japeth reveals this to Rhian, Rhian refuses to, switching the roles of the two brothers from their prophecy. Prophecy Rhian and Japeth both received the same prophecy when they were younger, that one of them would go on to become the one true king, who would marry his love, while the other brother would be healed by her blood. This holds true throughout most of ''A Crystal of Time, ''but when Rhian breaks his vow to bring back Aric, their roles are reversed. Since Japeth would no longer be willing to help Rhian become king, their roles are reversed, making Rhian the brother who is healed by blood and Japeth the one true king. This happens right before Rhian and Japeth have a huge fight, which results in Rhian killed at the hands of his own brother, impaled upon his "own" sword, Excalibur. A New Identity After ruthlessly slaying his brother and cackling over his dead body, Japeth takes on the form of his brother Rhian and re-announces his wedding to Sophie. Sophie is at the mercy of Japeth's scims and can't do anything about it. Weaknesses There are no weaknesses revealed about Japeth except his love for Aric, which hasn't really been proved a "weakness" Japeth has no interest in women, so he is not going to fall for Sophie's charms the way Rhian did in the end. Nor does Japeth have any sympathy for Good or Evil. Appearance Japeth is identical to his brother Rhian in every way except his scims and his paler skin. Both brothers have copper hair, blue eyes, and a strong body. However, Japeth is unlike his brother in that he is Evil, so his features are often described as colder. When put out to the sun, he is described as "looking like a burnt ham". Relationships Aric Japeth and Aric were best friends. They met at Arbed House. They seem to be more than just friends, however, something Hort and Rhian noted. Japeth chooses him over his own brother. Rhian Rhian is Japeth's twin brother. They don't get along, most likely because their mother caused many problems long ago. Aric is another complication, as he attacked Rhian. Japeth also dislikes Rhian because Rhian said something about Japeth and Aric's "friendship". Sophie is a problem as well, as she stirs things up between the brothers. Their relationship has gradually changed for the worse. Kei Kei and Japeth don't get along, as Japeth bullied him for believing Rhian was the One True King. Sophie Japeth and Sophie dislike each other, she views him as a monster, and he thinks she'll get in Rhian's head.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters